


Claire's Over-Protective Dads

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire is in no way staight, Dean and Cas are lowkey dads, F/M, M/M, let's just be clear, she is bi af like Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: based on the prompt: Claire introduces Dean as her stepdad





	

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you may have noticed my fics are usually sort and this is no exception but I figured I should say why. I usually write all of my fics on paper in a single class period and type them up in the next, These were never really meant to be shared with so many people but you all click on them anyway. These are meant to be little time wasters/ warmup type things. Thank you everyone who has read any of my fics, I know that they're not the best but I try

"Claire appears to have gotten herself a 'boyfriend'. I would like to meet him." Castiel tells Dean in the middle of a hunt.

 

"Why do you want to meet him?" Dean replies looking up from his research.

 

"To make sure that he has no ill intentions towards Claire, of course."

 

"You want to give him the 'You hurt my daughter and I hurt you talk? Because trust me man, no guy wants to date the daughter of the overprotective dad."

 

"Claire is not my daughter but I  _would_ smite him if any emotional or otherwise harm were to come to Claire." Castiel admits.

 

"You can't tell the dude that you're going to  _smite_ him." Dean argues looking at Castiel.

 

"Why not? I would only be being honest with him." Cas blinks at the hunter.

 

"No man, you can't say that to him, but we  _can_ stop by on the way back to the bunker."

 

"Thank you Dean."

 

"No problem, as much as we pretend to hate each other Claire is actually a cool kid." Dean shrugs.

 

\---

 

They decide to met for lunch on Saturday after they finish the hunt at a diner near Jody's.

 

Sam was taking a 'vacation' which Dean thought was ridiculous, but that meant that he wouldn't have to deal with his little brother during this hunt. But, it also meant that he wouldn't be with them when they went to visit Claire.

 

Dean sees Claire first, she's following a dark haired boy into the diner and wearing a brown leather jacket.What was their thing with jackets? Castiel was always wearing that trench coat and Dean was 99% sure that Claire had been wearing a leather jacket the last time they had seen her.

 

"Do you remember the story that Claire came up with?" Dean asks turning to the angel. Claire told Dean that she'd told her boyfriend Cas was her dad who worked for the FBI, so that's why she lived with Jody for now.

 

"Yes, I will be careful not to mess this up for Claire today." He replied with a nod.

 

Dean smiled, "You really care about her don't you?"

 

"Yes, I do." Castiel looks at Dean as he opens the passenger side door.

 

\---

 

As they walk into the diner Dean feels something inside of him that wants to talk to Claire's new boyfriend too, but he shrugs it off as he approaches the table.

 

Claire and her boyfriend are sitting in a booth near the door and are both looking down at their phones. "You two are a little close don't you think?" Dean says loudly grabbing their attention.In a second Claire's boyfriend is pressed to the far corner of the booth as far away from Claire as physically possible.

 

Claire just rolls her eyes and says, "He's kidding,  _right Dean."_ She glares at Dean. "Guys, this is Ryan. Ryan, this is my dad, Castiel." Which surprises Dean because he wasn't aware that Claire and Cas were that close, she surprises him even more when she continues, " And this is my stepdad, Dean. Don't worry, he's all bark and no bite."

 

"It's nice to meet you sirs." Ryan says looking nervously between Dean and Castiel handing a hand between them to shake.

 

Dean still isn't over the shock caused by Claire calling him her STEPDAD, so Cas shakes Ryan's hand first, Dean follows his actions following the angel into the booth.

 

"Now, Ryan, Dean has advised against threatening you, however, I think that you should be aware that if Claire-"

 

"Cas." Dean glares, and Castiel sighs settling for staring intently at the boy.

 

\---

 

They end up having a nice lunch, and Castiel never gets to talk with Ryan alone like he wants to, but the point had been made. Dean came to terms with the fact that he  _was_ a stepdad. Hell, he'd even asked for their prom pictures when they were leaving without a second thought.

 

\---

 

The first thing Dean said when he walked into the bunker was, "Sam, congratulations, you're an uncle."

**Author's Note:**

> I was sort of refreshing to write a destiel fic, I haven't in a really long time, sorry if Cas sounded a bit Spock-ish, I've recently been delving into some Spirk fic


End file.
